Right After 'New Cannan', Ben wakes up
by Carnivale.Fan.Marianne
Summary: This is my take on how Ben would regain consciousness right after New Canaan. Mostly centered around the Ben and Sofie storyline.


INT. MANAGEMENT'S TRAILER - EVENING

CLOSE - BEN  
hurt and roughly bandaged, his wounds unhealing, his shirt stained with avataric blood, lays unconscious in MANAGEMENT'S trailer.

RUTHIE  
sits by his side, her face painted with worry, is taking care of him and lays a damp cloth over his forehead.

SAMSON  
enters the trailer, a look of defeat and great concern poorly draped with one of stern obligation on his face.

RUTHIE  
turns her attention to Samson as he enters, her distress wordlessly spoken to him. She hesitates, looking down trying to find the right words.

**-----SAMSON  
**-How's the kid?

**-----RUTHIE**  
-He ain't come to yet.  
(looking down at Ben)  
-Ain't lookin' good neither.

There is a pause as both look down helplessly at Ben, his slow labored breathing barely heard, the blue blood ignored.

RUTHIE  
looks inwardly for a moment, another fret that has been on her mind creeping back into her consciousness.

**------RUTHIE**  
-Any news 'bout Sofie and Jonesy?

SAMSON  
looks at Ruthie, taken out of his deep bubble of concern as he remembers his other troubles.

**-----SAMSON**  
-No.

SAMSON  
looks down, the weight of his statement sinking in and weighing him down.

RUTHIE  
looks away in a feeble attempt of avoidance. There is a deep sadness in the air, a feeling of loss and confusion.

SAMSON  
looks up at Ruthie again after pulling himself together a little, his strength and determination taking hold. He tries to think of something to say but can't seem to find the right words. He sighs hoarsely and shakes his head a little, then turns around to exits the trailer, suddenly--

BEN  
moans weakly, his brow furrowd in pain as he starts to regain consciousness. He tries to moves his heavy tired limbs a little and winces.

RUTHIE  
turns abruptly to him, in shock and astonishment, a slight relief washes over her.

**-----RUTHIE**  
-Ben?! Can you hear me? Ben? It's Ruthie, your safe now.

SAMSON  
turns and scrambles over with the same astonished expression over to Ben's side.

BEN  
tries to move but the pain wins over his fearce determination as he clenches his face. He struggles to open his eyes.

BEN'S P.O.V.  
Everything is unfocused and spinning a little, Ruthie and Samson are merely dark splotches close beside him.

BEN  
manages to form a few words as Ruthie and Samson listen intently.

**-----BEN  
**(Very weakly)  
-Sofie...

BEN  
mumbles a few more words, as he collapses and slips back into his previous unconscious state.

FADE OUT

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INT. MANAGEMENT'S TRAILER - NIGHT

RUTHIE  
is dosing off in a chair, strained from the day and the few extra miles traveled.

SAMSON  
is fiddling around with different things, looking at some papers and maps, trying to figure were to go and what to do next.

BEN O.S.  
grunts and mumbles a little as he regains consciousness, still in tremendous pain.

SAMSON  
is startled and jumps to his feet to Ben's side, his face drenched in concern.

RUTHIE  
awakens from her shallow sleep immediately, a little dazed and confused, but the worry has not left her, as quickly realizes what is going on and joins Samson by Ben's side.

SAMSON AND RUTHIE  
listen intently at Ben, trying to make out what he is saying.

RUTHIE  
gently places her hand on Ben's arm.

BEN  
struggles and mumbles a few words that are hard to make out. He coughs a little, his face tense, but his eyes slowly making their way open.

**-----BEN  
**-Sofie...I need to see Sofie. Where is she?

SAMSON AND RUTHIE  
look at each other, neither want to disappoint Ben.

RUTHIE  
feels a swell of jealousy, and quickly tries to quell it.

SAMSON  
looks inwardly forming the words on his tongue as he tries to be as delicate as he can. His eyes meet Ben's.

**-----SAMSON**  
-I'm sorry kid, but-

BEN  
interrupts him, irritated and upset.

**-----BEN  
**-She's alive, god damn it!

BEN  
struggles to get up, he pulls the blanket off him putting weight on his forearms to lift his upper body, the pain over powering his love and determination.

**-----BEN (continuing)**  
-I gotta go find her!

RUTHIE  
tries to stop him, knowing--among many reasons--he is much to weak to go searching for her, as she puts a little more pressure on his arm with her hand.

**-----RUTHIE**  
-Listen, Ben, we can't go back there. Once them people find you killed that preacher, there gonna want you dead.

**-----BEN**  
-He ain't dead nether!

RUTHIE AND SAMSON  
look at each other in astonishment.

**------SAMSON**  
-We saw him kid, an' he's as dead as day.

RUTHIE  
looks in agreement.

BEN  
is frustrated, knowing instinctively that Justin is no longer dead.

**-----BEN  
**-Well, he ain't no more.

RUTHIE  
is confused, and wants to understand as well as comfort Ben.

**-----RUTHIE**  
-How do you know for sure-

**-----BEN**  
-I know, god damn it! I can feel it!  
(beat)  
-I gotta go find her!

**-----RUTHIE**  
-You gotta rest Ben, you ain't in no shape to go runnin' 'bout the country.

**-----SAMSON  
**-She's right. We'll see how this blows over, let things die down and send some a our guys in to find her. Were doin' the best we can kid, but there ain't no grantee we'll find her.

BEN  
all the while tries to get up but cannot lift himself up very far, the weight of Ruthie's hand too heavy for his weakened state.

CLOSE - BEN  
tiers easily and becomes dizzy, the pain overwhelming him. His arms trembling under the pressure of his slightly lifted upper body and he collapses reluctantly, his breath heavy. He wants so badly to have Sofie save with him, the pain of his aching heart overriding his physical suffering. His face drenched with agony.

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
